


Look to the Future

by kukumo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukumo/pseuds/kukumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki終於明白為何Odin要將他帶到Asgard。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look to the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look to the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278874) by [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what). 



「我終於懂了。」Loki坐上在Thor身側的欄杆，晃著雙腿宣布道。

Thor燦笑著轉向他，毫無意識自己手中的繩索已然鬆脫。與此同時底下傳來幾聲憤怒的咆哮，Sif跌進了懸崖深處的冰冷湖水。

Loki轉轉眼珠，Thor傾身倚著欄杆，任由瀑布的水汽濺上臉龐。Frandral自船尾抓住Sif屬於十二歲少女的細瘦身軀，她搖搖晃晃爬進方才帶著他們下墜的小船，高聲大吼著彷彿是在向Thor尋求解釋，儘管身處瀑布頂端實在難以聽清。Thor滿懷歉意地朝她行禮，並揮了揮手示意他們繼續前行。

最近Loki老是躲著他，這是好幾個月以來第一次他不用像個獵人似地追蹤，將Loki拖出藏身的巢穴。

「你弄懂什麼了？弟弟。」

Loki動了動唇，看起來有些意興闌珊，「還有一件事，為什麼眾神之父總不讓你這樣喊我。」

Thor咧嘴微笑，伸手攬住Loki的肩膀，害得兩人腳步一踉差點摔下瀑布，「就算沒有血緣，我的靈魂仍將你視為兄弟啊！」他喊道。他們又一次重心不穩，Loki試圖發出幾句抗議卻被Thor的聲量蓋過。他伸腿勾住Thor的腳踝，讓兩人雙雙倒回平坦的石塊，Thor旋即一個翻滾抓緊Loki的前臂，好穩住他的兄弟。像是出於本能，這一連串動作卻又情不自禁地激起了他的鬥志，他手臂推擠著Loki的，局面一下就轉變為氣力的拼搏。Loki掙扎著抽開手，當Thor打算再次向前撲去時他卻只捉住了一團光芒，下個瞬間，Loki已然自Thor的左側從容自若地起身。

Thor興奮又目不轉睛地盯著Loki，「我從來沒見過這招，你什麼時候學的？」

Loki理了理衣袖，「上個月，」他說道，「我一直在等待適當的時機展現它。」他驀地歪頭朝著Thor綻開笑容，這種表情可不是隨時隨地都能見到。

Thor站起身拍拍手上的塵土，「所以你到底……」

「我終於明白為何Odin要將我帶到這兒，並與你一同撫養長大。」他臉上的微笑逐漸褪去，甚至變得有些小心翼翼。

「噢。」這下換Thor困惑了。他早就放棄探究這個問題，Loki就是Loki，他的才華與天賦也從不比自己差。他在瀑布懸崖邊坐下，不過這次他沒有倚靠鐵鑄的欄杆，而是選擇了一旁的石頭。「父親說過，他希望能藉此契機組織聯盟、共締和平。」

「然後待我們長大成人之後他便會告訴我們更多。」Loki不耐煩地附和道。他蹲坐在Thor身旁，雙手圍繞著欄杆，「起初我以為自己是質子，但Jotunheim似乎從未打算以我為籌碼進行交涉，更沒有人關心過我的死活，顯然作為一個人質，我的價值並不是那麼高。」

「你是Jotunheim的王子，更是我的兄弟！」

Loki白眼一翻，「總、而、言、之，」他說，「我想Asgard肯定在我身上找到了某些用處，比如藉由我來發掘霜巨人的弱點。」

Thor皺了皺鼻子。

「所以呢，」Loki踢著自瀑布傾瀉而下的水流，「我就猜或許我會被培養成一名間諜，以Jotun的身份在兩國之間周旋。」

「真的嗎？」Thor忍不住大笑。

「我知道這聽起來很蠢，」Loki怒氣沖沖地回應，「間諜？向Asgard效忠？誰會相信啊？」

「我不是......」

「不過我已經找到答案了，」Loki再次轉向他，看起來滿懷期待。

「所以？」

「答案很明顯，」Loki道，「一塊兒成長的兩個王子、還有對於和平與同盟的期盼──他打算讓我們結婚。」

Thor望著他，絞盡腦汁地思索著Loki所說的一切。Loki的唇邊拉起了一個小小的、嘲諷的弧度，「就是這樣，」他說道，「那麼我們現在......」

Thor猛地爆出一聲歡呼，「這真是太棒了，」他緊緊抓住Loki的肩頭，「如果非得和某人結婚的話，我一直希望那個人是我的兄弟。」

Loki眨眨眼，表情顯得十分茫然。

「是啊......也就只有你會這樣想。」過了幾許他總算有所反應，Loki的聲音微微顫抖，Thor不確定他是否在隱忍笑意，但Loki老愛嘲笑自己，這次興許也不例外。

無論如何，Thor欣然微笑著，「你想要怎麼樣的結婚禮物？如果我現在著手準備，屆時肯定會很盛大而隆重。」

Loki退開幾步，掙脫Thor放在自己肩上的手，「我才不要，」他暴躁地說道，「重點是，現在我們有大把時間找出逃避這種破事兒的辦法；所以我才把這件事告訴你，你個白癡。」

Thor迅速向前跨出幾步，趕在Loki創造出幻影之前捉住他，他們又一次磕上石塊，Loki忍不住爆出幾句極富創意的詛咒。Thor翻了個身，好讓兩人能夠面對著面，他們距離很近，近得幾乎無法正視彼此，「我猜，」Thor像個大型犬類一般傻呼呼地笑著，「我也有大把時間讓你改變心意。」Loki不可思議地凝視著他，Thor高高揚起的嘴角逐漸軟化為清淺的微笑，接著下一秒他就因為一個精準命中腹部的膝擊痛呼出聲。

他們再度翻滾起來，Loki暗中施展了些小手段好讓兩人能夠遠離那壁立千仞的深谷，Thor嘴上抱怨Loki毫無冒險精神，身體倒是很樂意地配合著對方的動作。最終他們停留在一塊巨石的凹陷處，Thor將Loki牢牢固定在身下。

「你真是瘋了。」Loki氣息不穩地說。

Thor沒有回答，Loki那掩蓋在薄薄肌膚下的肋骨硌得他分神。Loki試著施力使兩人方向對換，手腕卻被Thor摁在岩石之上，他翻了個白眼，仍舊氣喘吁吁。Thor低下頭，兩人額頭相抵，吐息交融，「不，我沒瘋。」他的呼吸打散了Loki額間的髮絲。

「這可真是個好主意。」

Thor可以用自己的身軀感受到Loki小心翼翼地深吸了一口氣。

「噢。」他的嗓音細若蚊吟。

Loki的雙手被Thor固定在頭部上方，他輕輕活動手部，一顆滿載魔法的小光球忽而浮現，在狹小的空間裡打著轉，剎那間兩人的身軀掙脫了岩石，隨後又被高高拋起。帶著強烈的狂喜，Thor憶起Loki總是他們之中更為瘋狂的那個。

他迎風舒展四肢，狂吼著彷彿野獸呼嚎直至墜入湖底。

 

然後他嗆了滿口的水。

  
  


完

 

 


End file.
